A full-length complementary DNA copy of the 9th gene of the bovine rotavirus NCDV strain which codes for a glycoprotein that induces neutralizing antibody was cloned into the late region of pSV2330, a hybrid expression vector that includes pBR322 plasmid DNA sequences, the simian virus 40 (SV40) early region and SV40 late region promoters, splice sequences, polyadenylation sequences and transcription termination sites. A near full-size cDNA copy of NCDV gene 9 which lacks the first but not the second translation initiation codon is also ready to be cloned into pSV2330. This pSV2330 - monkey kidney cell system - has proven by other researchers in this laboratory to be useful for studying influenza viral proteins that must be post translationally modified to achieve their biological activity. Partly based on their experience, we will first examine the antigenicity of the recombinant protein product by monoclonal antibodies and then ask whether either glycosylation or N-terminal hydrophobic region plays a role in its localization within the transfected cells. The findings which will be obtained in this study would broaden our understanding of rotavirus infection.